Legacy of Hanyou Tower
by Kenkaya
Summary: AU. In a world of youkai rule and human oppression, Inuyasha lives isolated in the belltower because of his heritage. That is, until a human fugitive named Kagome takes sanctuary in his church. InuKag
1. A Tragic Story

A/N: This is a VERY much edited version of my earlier story, _The Hanyou of Notre Dame_. In case the former title didn't give it away, this is pretty much a re-working of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _with Inuyasha characters and story parallels. I have read the book, seen the old live-action film, and watched the Disney version so I'll be borrowing a bit from all three sources. This is an entirely new first chapter (mainly providing back story) which I felt fit better here rather than later on where I had originally planned it. That said, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any copyrights here.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Chapter 1: A Tragic Story

By Kenkaya

_1471__th__ year of Inu Dai: a small, isolated hut in the woodlands… _

"Oh no, my child, the world was not always like this," a dark-haired woman spoke solemnly, expression nearly as somber as her tone.

"No?" piped a high voice from the bed beside her. A small girl, no older than four, lay squished between warm, thick (if a bit moth-worn) blankets, listening in earnest as her guardian opened the narrative.

"It is a tale both long and tragic… but one which must be told nonetheless. Many centuries ago, over a thousand years to be precise…"

"A _thousand _years?"

"Yes, long before you were born little one. Back then, people did not live as they do today," she followed with a nostalgic sigh. "No, we had land and cities to call our own in those days… people lead good, dignified lives and, under the great Onigumo family, the human race prospered.

"But, sadly, fortune never brings peace. Youkai were not the wealthy creatures they are today. No, they were power-hungry beasts who scourged the wild lands along our borders… living in savage tribes… consumed by jealousy. Strong and prideful to a fault, their envy of our lives infuriated them to no end. However, they kept their rage controlled, knowing full well a major battle would spell their doom."

"How?" the youngster interrupted on cue. "Nothing hurts youkai... 'cept…"

"That's right," the woman nodded her head with a smile of approval. "Those born with holy powers, monks and mikos, protected their people vigilantly. It is said that the greatest miko could touch a youkai and purify the beast with a mere thought. However, their numbers were small… they could never hope to do more than keep the balance. Things stayed this way for many generations.

"Then, Midoriko was born. Like you, she showed incredible potential from a very young age… by the time she reached her teen years, it was said her skill and raw power were worth twenty of the rest. Unnerved by this information, the youkai became more aggressive and raided the human settlements near their lands relentlessly. Humans, on the other hand, paid no mind to the growing threat and rejoiced, believing Midoriko would be the one to deliver calm to their torn land. The celebration was short-lived, however. The priestess they revered chose instead to live a simple life: she married, had a child, and devoted herself solely to her duty… until that fateful day..."

"Ooh! What happened?" the child gasped.

The woman sighed mournfully, "War," she whispered in a breathless tone. "No one knows who struck first, nor how what started out a regular skirmish turned into full-scale battle. History may never have an answer for those questions, but we do know the results...

"The youkai were led by the Lord of the (then) Western Lands, a strong and charismatic leader who rallied many youkai to his side with his charms…"

"What's 'carissmatic'?" the girl chimed in. "Does that mean he put them under some sort of spell?"

"Charismatic," the woman corrected before answering her question. "And no, they weren't under a spell. He was charming, as in… he could make people trust him easily. His followers were supposedly very loyal to him."

"Then he was good?" the girl asked in a timid, confused voice.

"No, he was a ruthless monster. The atrocities he committed… when you're older I'll tell you in more detail some of the horrible things he did. But for now," this statement was followed by a juvenile pout, "know this… the Western Lord was a great leader, and a great liar."

The disgruntled youth nodded.

"Now, back to the story… Midoriko was called upon to answer the Western Lord's challenge, but she refused to lead an offensive attack. Protection was her creed and she was determined to stand by it. Instead, our noble miko traveled from village to village with a small company… defending them where she could and tending any wounded along the way.

"But, a terrible event lay just beyond the horizon for Midoriko. She returned home one day to find that youkai had attacked… killing her entire family along with many others. The sight of those she had known and loved slaughtered so brutally effected the miko deeply. Brokenhearted and mad with grief, Midoriko headed for the battlefield…"

"But you said she didn't like fighting!" came the expected disruption.

"She didn't," the woman said. Then, her hard grey eyes misted over slightly, "but the loss of someone you truly loved… it can drive the mind to do things you never thought possible of yourself."

"Oh," the child fell silent for a moment. "Tell me more?"

The woman chuckled, instantly snapping out of her revere at the innocuous request.

"That would be easier to accomplish if a certain someone didn't keep butting in…"

"But you're telling it too slow!"

"Is that so?" a dark eyebrow arched. "Well, maybe I'll just forget all the exciting bits and skip to the end. Does that suit you?"

"Just keep going," the girl mumbled.

"Alright, alright… so Midoriko joined the fight on the frontlines. She was a great leader and her prowess in battle gave the people hope against their monstrous opponents. It is said she fought with the fury of a woman who had nothing to lose and the daring of one who had nothing to gain.

"For years, both sides fought honorably. Battles were won, some were lost… and the price paid was heavy for all. The stalemate seemed unending, until the Western Lord happened upon a terrible secret."

"What?!" came the classic interruption.

"There was a man… who fell in love with Midoriko. Not much is known about him, his name and history have been scratched from the surviving records. What we do know is the indignity brought on by his lusting heart. The despair caused by that single, unrequited emotion."

"Did she love him back?"

"I'm afraid there was no room for love in Midoriko's vengeful heart," the woman waved dismissively. "His feelings were never returned."

"That's sad," the child murmured absently.

"Of course, but being the evil creature he was, the Western Lord was hardly about to let such an opportunity slip away. One dark, moonless night, he summoned a unit of many youkai to him… and ordered them to devour the man."

A predictable gasp sounded.

"He was on guard duty when the youkai force caught him unawares. The man struggled desperately… but his youkai assailants fed off the desolation buried deep within his soul. Eventually his spirit shattered and they took over what remained…

"What was created during that union was truly… a horrible creature: the power of a hundred youkai, the desperation of a broken man, and the ability to hide it all behind a human host. Our fortress was infiltrated easily under the assumed guise. Immediately, the creature sought to end Midoriko's life."

"Did… did he…?" the child whispered almost fearfully.

"Patience is a virtue, little one," the woman reprimanded gently. "But no, Midoriko survived the attack… barely. It dealt the priestess a heavy blow and, realizing what he was, she purified the thing, never giving it the chance to dish out a fatal blow.

"Unfortunately, fate was not kind that night. Our forces had been sabotaged (a final legacy no doubt) and a detail the youkai were hardly about to ignore…

"The battle was short-lived. Midoriko had been gravely wounded. Many were lost that infamous day… and the bloodshed might have continued many more days, had the Western Lord not come out to directly challenge Midoriko.

"Their duel was a fierce one. Ancient writings tell of the very earth trembling from the force of their blows. Of those who lived to tell the tale, one man wrote the fight 'was like watching the magnificence of the universe's birth and the horror of its destruction all at once.' Others described the sight as 'simply beyond words.'

"In the end, the Western Lord managed to whip the injured miko into exhaustion. The moment she let her guard down, he thrust his sword through her heart without mercy."

A startled 'eep' escaped the girl as she clutched her face in exaggerated dismay.

"But Midoriko was not about to go down without a fight," the woman's speech became excitable as she reached the climax. "According to records, she grabbed the Western Lord's shoulders just as he began to gloat and said to him 'I may not be able to free the world from the evil of your race… but I can at least rid it of yours.'

"With those parting words, she purified the beast. The power she put into her final act disintegrated the youkai's body and released a shockwave that could be felt for miles. After the dust settled, Midoriko's body lay alone, lifeless… and the war was over."

"B… but," the young one stuttered. "Why do we live like this? Why do youkai rule everything?"

"Ah," the elder of the two sighed. "It was truly a tragedy. Both sides had lost their leaders, but youkai are far stronger than humans… and the priesthood had drastically reduced in number since the fighting began. We didn't stand a chance when they finally gathered together.

"They marched across our country in mass: burning our villages, taking our land, and enslaving any humans who managed to survive their onslaught. Some managed to escape and live as vagabonds (like we do) but all hope for regaining the life we lost faded after the capital city fell. The youkai overran the high temple and desecrated our ancestors. They replaced our holy figures with glorified statues of the Western Lord, renamed him the Inu Dai, and began to worship him as a god who walked the earth."

"Just like the year!" the child exclaimed. "This is year… 1471!"

"Yes," the woman gave a strained smile, as if the action caused her pain. "The 1471th year since the ascension of Inu Dai."

"That's a sad story," the girl murmured.

"Oh, but I haven't told you the ending yet," the tiny face lit up at her words. "Some people say, just as a powerful miko like Midoriko was born in a time of need, another will come to save us from our plight. Midoriko's power will pale in comparison to her successor… and with their holy hands they will dish out justice to the youkai demons who oppress us."

"When will this person come, Kikyou-sama?" large blue eyes pleaded from the nest of blankets.

"Soon, I hope," Kikyou laughed softly as she ruffled the child's black mop affectionately. "Soon. Now go to sleep, Kagome."

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

TBC…


	2. A Cruel Fate

A/N: Edited version of the original first chapter. Not much has changed here story-wise… I mainly tweaked word choice for the better, changed some small details, added a little more background, and improved characterization (especially Myouga's. Egads, that was bordering on OOC.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha nor the storyline.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Chapter 2: A Cruel Fate

By Kenkaya

_Four Years Earlier, 1467__th__ year of Inu Dai: The Capital City of Tama…_

In the dead silence of night, a small boat glided across the city river's murky waters. The passengers all wore dark hoods with their heads bowed to shade any recognizable features. They huddled close together: guarding each other against chill winter air as the ferryman wove between large slabs of broken ice with strong, smooth strokes. Suddenly, without warning, a child's cry broke the tense quiet.

"Shut that damn brat up!"

"They'll catch us!"

A woman's voice rose over the whispered complaints, cooing words of love and assurance to the wriggling bundle in her arms. A masculine figure, larger than the others, embraced woman and child as the babe stilled, falling into a deep sleep in his mother's arms. One of the others released a small sigh of relief as they drifted further into the city. Finally, after agonizingly long minutes, the boat docked and its occupants slipped out stealthily.

"If you need safe passage to Musashi, go…" the ferryman started as an arrow whizzed past his face, firmly lodging itself in the wooden pier behind him. His audience had no time to react as the dull plodding of boots on snow was heard. Youkai soldiers materialized from the shadows (their crisp black uniforms blending with the background seamlessly) and surrounded the ragtag group. The large man growled lowly, enveloping the woman in his arms protectively. Other hooded figures pressed closer to them as the ring tightened.

Pounding hoof beats, muffled by snow, rang through the air like a death knell. Soldiers and fugitives alike turned to face the regal figure approaching on horseback: long white hair billowing dramatically behind, his face a mask of discipline with eyes that glowed unnaturally when they caught the lantern light. Twin stripes graced each cheek, framed by a pair of delicately pointed elf ears. He paused, looking down on the captive group disdainfully. The woman gasped as the one embracing her snarled.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru turned at the bitter address with a slight air of surprise, amber-gold eyes meeting a mirror image of his own.

"Well," Sesshoumaru drawled in his bored way. "I never imagined _you_ would try to sneak back in. You should have known the consequences."

"I knew," the man spat, red starting to bleed through his vision. "To think my own son…"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru snapped, all pretext of apathy gone. An ominous fire seemed to burn around him, giving off the distinct impression (despite his almost feminine beauty) that he was not someone you crossed lightly. "You gave up your rights as a youkai and my father when you ran off with that human whore."

"More like thrown out," the man retorted just as sharply, rubbing reassuring circles across his wife's back when she flinched at the callous insult. Sesshoumaru made a point to ignore their affectionate act.

"Lock these insects up for the night," he ordered with a dismissive toss of hair over his shoulder. "We can send them to market in the morning. But leave _him_ to me."

The humans gave an outraged cry before the promising slash of a spear somewhat subdued them. Soldiers surged forward, ripping the couple apart viciously, and shackled the woman's husband alongside their companions. She could do nothing but watch tearfully while they were led away, stumbling fruitlessly against the pull of their chains like helpless slaves. She held no illusions (the bloodthirsty note in Sesshoumaru's command would have convinced her otherwise;) her husband was going to die tonight. Quickly, despite the futility of the action, she attempted to hide her infant son from Sesshoumaru's cruel eyes. To protect him from the same fate. Her luck proved false as a soldier noticed concealing movements beneath the cover of her cloak.

"What are you hiding, human?" the youkai sneered, swiping at the wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Nothing!" she protested, swinging away from his grasp.

"Probably valuables stolen from some respectable youkai family," Sesshoumaru said as the woman glared in offense. "Confiscate them."

The woman took a panicked step back as two soldiers lunged at her. She barely managed to dodge, bare feet slipping dangerously in the snow and conveniently aiding in her escape. Another soldier blocked her path as she slid forward, relying solely on the power of adrenaline to keep her going. The woman braced herself awkwardly and used her shoulder to shove past him. Only surprise over her bold move kept the guard from grabbing her at the last minute.

"Useless peons," Sesshoumaru scoffed, reining his two-headed mount.

"Izayoi!" her husband's last, desperate call echoed faintly as she turned the corner out of sight.

Izayoi fled, clutching the baby tightly to her chest. Sesshoumaru pursued relentlessly. Eyes darting desperately, she ducked in alley after alley, hoping to lose him between the dark narrow paths. But he always seemed one step ahead, cutting off her exits and startling the poor woman each time she emerged from the backstreets. She had lived in Tama before; still, several years had passed since then and he knew the city's layout far better than she.

The ominous clomp-clomp (so close behind) drummed through Izayoi's head: a bleak reminder of her own inability. She wanted to cry in despair. Her breath was coming in ragged pants now, her side cramping from unaccustomed exertion even as she ignored the stabbing pain. She couldn't out run him. Had known from the start she couldn't.

But she would run to Earth's end and beyond for her son's life.

At that moment, peripheral vision caught on a wrought iron fence, just short enough for her to jump. Izayoi sprinted the distance with a surprising burst of energy and heaved herself over the metal spikes, landing hard on the icy ground inside. Sesshoumaru halted, watching impassively as the woman dashed across an open yard and scaled the opposite wall to enter a blockaded alley. Stiff facial muscles twitched in the barest hint of a confident smirk. He knew from her direction where the human wretch was heading now. Urging his two-headed horse forward, he continued down the main road: toward the House of Inu Dai.

Izayoi was extremely relieved when she broke free of the alley to find Sesshoumaru nowhere in sight. Still, she ran. Musashi (the underground human haven) was too hazardous a journey to risk now; so, she turned toward the only other option available. The towers of her new destination were already visible above peaked roofs: tall, imposing, and safe. No youkai would dare harm them on holy ground. Not even her vengeful stepson.

Dipping into her last reserves, Izayoi entered the final stretch. The courtyard was vast and fresh snow numbed her feet as she darted across. Finally, after a brief eternity, she dashed up frozen stone stairs, shifting the weight in her arms to bang an open fist against the heavy wood door.

"Sanctuary! Please! We need sanctuary!" she cried, her desperate voice echoing through the still night air.

A faint whiny disturbed the desolate quiet. Izayoi turned just in time to catch Sesshoumaru burst into the empty courtyard, his mount covering the distance she'd struggled so valiantly over in mere seconds. She didn't bother wasting energy to exclaim shock as (again) she turned to flee. Sesshoumaru was faster. Curled claws snagged the blanket's frayed edge, forcing the woman to spin precariously in order to keep her hold. She refused to yield; her son's life depended on it. But she was only human: a human who (out of anxiety and motherly sacrifice) had not eaten or slept for nearly two days. In truth, it was a miracle she had lasted this long. He yanked forcefully, wrenching the precious bundle from her weak arms easily. A horrified gasp escaped her as she teetered dangerously.

Izayoi didn't scream as her body fell, hood slipping back with the impetus of gravity. The world seemed to have gone mute and she closed her eyes in a false illusion of peace, resigned to her fate. She crashed against the granite steps with a sickening crunch. Sesshoumaru crinkled his nose distastefully. Long sable strands pillowed around her pale face, catching blood as it flowed free from her crushed skull: the cloying scent agitating his nostrils. He felt no pity for the woman.

The infant chose that precise moment to object his rough treatment with a piercing wail. Sesshoumaru nearly dropped the bundle, but otherwise showed no outward sign of surprise. Of all possible outcomes, this was certainly one he had not anticipated.

With detached curiosity, he loosened the blanket to get a better look at the child. A chubby face crowned with white fuzz glared back. But Sesshoumaru seemed unaware (or uninterested) of the baby's defiant expression. His attention had been captured completely by two triangular dog ears poking out from the baby down. They twitched madly as he cried, finally laying flat in an attempt to drown out the grating noise he himself was making. Sesshoumaru's cool composure cracked at the sight.

"Hanyou," he hissed, allowing venomous hatred to seep through the word. How dare his father and that human bitch create… this! Such a shameful creature could not be allowed to exist. Vision pulsing red, the youkai drew his right hand back. The digits glowed a putrid green color as they set into attack position, ready to end the young hanyou's life without the slightest hesitation.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait!"

Sesshoumaru turned at the unexpected command. A short, squat man, dressed in white priest robes, emerged from the church interior in a hurried manner. Beady eyes spotted the human corpse on his front steps immediately; and, with a strength that belittled his size, he knelt to scoop up her body.

"Father Myouga," Sesshoumaru addressed. "Who do you think you are to give me demands?"

"If I may be so bold, sir… what were you planning on doing with that child?" the priest countered, displaying a courage he rarely possessed. Sessshoumaru, quite taken aback by the other youkai's daring, decided to humor him.

"This… thing is a half-breed. He was unfortunate enough to be the fruit of my father's loins. As his only legitimate family left, his fate is mine to decide."

"But, my lord… you have already spilt blood on holy ground," Myouga whispered fearfully.

"I believe this is a private matter, Father, and therefore out of your jurisdiction," Sesshoumaru said, openly displaying his disdain for the Father's superstitious attitude. "Besides, that human was under suspicion and ran knowing she would be pursued. I have done nothing but perform my given duty tonight. Unless… you consider protecting this city a crime worthy of divine judgment?"

"Lie to yourself all you wish, it does not change the deed," Myoga's tone switched from one of anxiety to cautious accusation. "In the end, you will face up to this. The eyes of Inu Dai are on you… they are always watching. Will you be responsible for bringing _His_ wrath down upon us all as well?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the multiple statues of Inu Dai and his army lining the walls, most either charging or in battle stance. Blank stone eyes stared ahead without focus as granite claws lashed out blindly toward the accused, casting long shadows on the moonlit snow, aching to grab him, to tear him apart. The slightest twinge of fear hit him then, though the proud youkai would never admit it; he ignored the vision, regarding the priest with barely suffered tolerance instead.

"Suppose I were to consider humoring your ridiculous notions. What would you ask of this Sesshoumaru then?"

Myouga gave the lord a somber look knowing full well his words would not be well received, "raise the child."

"Raise it? This half-blooded disgrace…" Sesshoumaru paused as a thought stuck him. "Very well. I suppose your request is reasonable enough… but he shall stay here."

"Here? Forgive my impudence lord, but where would you have me keep him? That child will need to be protected from the world, from those who would never understand him or his existence. With your power and influence, you might have a chance of accomplishing what I cannot."

"Sparing this thing's life was your wish, Father, not mine. Have no worries, I will provide for him. But you are right… he is a hanyou; he must be kept out of sight. You could lock him in one of the monk cells or the bell tower, give him menial duties to keep his small mind occupied… I care not what you do with him in my absence," he peered down into the baby's face, silencing his hiccupping cries with malicious intent. "Who knows how this game will play out in the end, it may prove a valuable investment in the long run. After all, his knowledge, his world… they are all mine to control."

Myouga nodded apprehensively, eyes downcast as he carried the woman's body inside the church. Sesshoumaru followed closely behind.

And so the hanyou lived in the bell tower, forbidden to ever leave its promised sanctuary. Half-whispered stories and rumors soon became wives tales. Youkai children laughed giddy with fear at every routine gong, having been warned by frustrated mothers to behave themselves or the mysterious bell ringer would snatch them away. Sesshoumaru raised the boy and gave him a cruel name to mock his heritage.

Inuyasha.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

TBC…


	3. Feast Of Fools

A/N: This story is not going off of hiatus status despite the update. Unfortunately life is very busy right now and this story is on the backburner since I have another more popular story that needs updating as well. Rest assured thou, I pretty much have all my stories outlined so this one will definitely be finished someday. I'll work on it whenever I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Chapter 3: Feast of Fools

By Kenkaya

_1482__nd__ year of Inu Dai: Capital City of Tama, the Church Bell Tower… _

Morning dawned bright and early over the quiet cityscape. As the sun crested the horizon, stray beams found their way through gaps in the church structure, striking the only occupied corner of the belfry. Said occupants attempted to ignore the irritating light (like they always did), but one eventually succumbed to routine defeat.

Inuyasha rolled out of his futon slowly, yawning and scratching a head of sleep-matted hair. With a muttered curse at "that blasted sun," he half-stumbled to the stone parapets outside. He splashed his face quickly with water from a set of open drainage pipes, suppressing shudders each time the icy liquid flowed across his skin. Rubbing sleep out of his golden slit-eyes, Inuyasha looked up at the brightening sky to estimate the time. He sighed irritably as the usual morning birds sang mockingly. _Overslept again._

His movements a bit more rushed now, the disheveled hanyou walked back inside. Stopping in front of his wrinkled futon, the disgruntled half-breed fished under his pillow. He pulled out two strips of white cloth before eying the mound at the foot of his covers. He nudged it none-too-gently with his foot.

"Oi, Shippou," the hanyou called. The mound groaned and moved in a twisting motion. The tip of a russet foxtail popped out between gaps in the covers. "Listen runt, I'm ringing the bells _now_. Unless you wanna be deaf the rest of the day, you better wake up enough to plug your ears."

The mound named Shippou moaned and a small kitsune child emerged, rubbing his lidded eyes with a tiny, clawed fist. The boy was small for his age and rather like an under-stuffed Teddy Bear, giving one the impression of pitifully cute. Inuyasha watched the child crawl out of the blanket nest while he tied strips of cloth around both his pointed, white dog ears. Shippou groped under the pillow and followed the hanyou's example. Once his elf-like ears were protected, the fox kit curled back into the crude mattress. Inuyasha shook his head bemusedly at the kid's antics and dashed madly up steps and ladders, leaping across platforms until he reached a large, square shelf with a long, corded rope hanging down the center. The last vestiges of sunrise silhouetted Inuyasha as he wrapped two clawed hands around the braided extension and pulled.

Bells loomed above; massive pillars of brass and alloy. At the first persistent tug, they jerked to life, filling the dawning morning with ominous gongs. Back and forth they swung, heralding the new day as the city stirred. Below, Myouga lit ceremonially incense with practiced vigilance. Windows flew open as youkai rose wearily and children ran out to splash in puddles of morning dew before the rising sun dried them away. In the middle of it all stood Inuyasha, high in his bell tower, yanking the bell rope in a constant cycle of routine. Finally, the hanyou released his hold and the bells slowed their pendulum swing, coming to rest like silent sentinels over the city. He examined his palms nonchalantly, rubbed red raw by the friction of hemp against skin. It would heal by midday. With a resigned sigh, he jumped down.

"Inuyaaasha!"

The hanyou braced himself as the kit raced toward him in a blur of green and red-brown.

"Watch it, runt," Inuyasha huffed as Shippou slammed into him, flinging tiny arms around his neck in a miniature death-grip. He took the sting out of his words by giving a quick pat to the kitsune's unkempt mop. Despite his often harsh words, Inuyasha cared deeply for the orphan kid who had taken up residence in his home, his only companion among the tall towers of his sanctuary.

Substantially recovered from Shippou's energetic greeting, Inuyasha walked purposefully until he reached a small open area, practically invisible amongst thick wooden beams. Light filtered through a stone archway, giving the small abode a cozy, almost sacrosanct feel. The left wall was bare aside from a clumsy rack, obviously homemade and ancient. On it were laid meticulously carved, wooden sword replicas, each of numerous sizes and honed with much precision and love. The center remained designedly empty, but worn floorboards bore witness to extensive use. Across the room, stashed haphazardly in a corner was a rickety, rounded table, clothed in pasty green fabric. The top was scattered with roughly hewn figurines, mostly of men with weapons and flowing capes accompanied by a few princess-like ones. Inuyasha pushed the dolls unceremoniously aside with a simple swipe (despite Shippou's protest) and yanked open the cupboard above it, removing various dishes of dented steel. On the top shelf, several bound books were visible through the open door, pages and bindings tattered tellingly.

"What's for breakfast?" Shippou called out from behind the table, where he was picking up the old figurines Inuyasha hadn't touched since childhood. At least with the kid around, the toys were being put to good use again.

"Depends how generous Sesshoumaru's feelin' today. You know that, runt," the hanyou snorted back. Shippou stuck out his little, pink tongue.

"I don't like him. He's too scary and stuck up! He's worse than you!"

"Watch it brat," Inuyasha growled. "I might be tempted not to leave you some leftovers."

"You're mean, Inuyasha!" Shippou exclaimed, setting his toys down carefully and bouncing through the archway to the turrets outside. Inuyasha shook his head affectionately, though he'd never admit it, marveling at his charge's antics. The familial moment over, he turned back to his task of setting the table for Sesshoumaru's arrival.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" the kit practically bristled with excitement. "Come look at this!"

Inuyasha abandoned his chore to join Shippou outside on the parapet wall. Peering down, his eyes widened in recognition before narrowing into his usual scowling mask.

"Don't tell me you forgot today was the Feast of Fools?" Inuyasha scoffed, mentally berating himself for not remembering.

"Today's the Feast of Fools?" Shippou squealed. "Yes!"

Below, the square was bustling, an unusual amount of fervor for this early in the day. Several youkai men laughed, the taunting noise floating breezily up to the hanyou's sensitive ears. Festival stalls were slowly emerging from the bustle, adorned with colorful ribbons and drapes. A wooden stage rose up in the middle, an axis to the oncoming merriment. An atmosphere of joy in a world he could never be a part of. The presence of a scattered few humans only deepened his depression and sense of alienation.

"Nothing to get all excited 'bout," Inuyasha mumbled before turning his back to the energetic preparations. "Just the same stupid festival they have every year."

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Shippou cocked his red head in confusion. "I thought you liked the Feast of Fools? You watched it with me last year."

"Guess I'm just tired of it," he shrugged. Shippou watched pensively as the white-haired boy faded into the shadowed interior. Tossing one last longing glance to the festivities, the kit followed.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, trotting on said person's heels. The kitsune had lived in the tower since he was orphaned two years ago. He hoped by now he had learned enough about his companion to judge his erratic moods.

"No."

Shippou leapt up to his usual shoulder perch, offering the small comfort of his presence. Inuyasha sighed and pat the young child's head reassuringly. His gaze fell, leaving molten eyes unguarded for the briefest of moments.

"It's not your fault, kid."

Shippou could see the restrained loneness in his face, hear it in his voice. The kit understood all to well. Nobody cared for an orphaned, kitsune brat. Nobody would give a dirty little beggar the time of day, unless it was to kick him back into the alleyway he crawled out of. Nobody, except one who knew the pain of isolation. Of being completely and utterly alone.

He had heard stories of the Bell Ringer, naturally. Every child had. But the snow was heavy and the wind unforgiving on that night two years ago. To a fox kit who had grown up far too fast since his parents brutal murder, a vengeful hanyou monster seemed a small price to pay for shelter from the deathly cold. The clawed hand had frightened him at first. Shippou had cowered before it, certain of his death until he stared up at glowing amber-gold and, in the dead of night, found an emotion he did not expect: compassion.

Inuyasha had always been there for him in his sorrow, if through empathy rather than words. He seemed to have trouble with those. Then a stray thought struck him.

"Inuyasha, have you ever been down to the festival before?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha reeled, shocked by the kit's perfectly innocent question. "Are you out of your mind? What do you think people would do if a hanyou walked through the festival, huh?"

"Humans do," Shippou shrugged casually. It was an unspoken rule of the festival that arresting and enslaving humans was forbidden that day.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Well… I'm half, so it's worse."

"I don't see what difference it makes," Shippou huffed. "You're only half-human so you're not as bad. Hell, you're better than some youkai! They would have kept me on the street if it were up to them."

"It doesn't work that way," Inuyasha sighed, uncharacteristically somber.

"Well," Shippou rubbed his tiny chin thoughtfully. "What if you disguised yourself?"

"Huh?"

"You know, wear a hood to cover your ears and hair so nobody recognizes you!" Shippou mentally pat himself on the back for coming up with such a brilliant plan. This would cheer up Inuyasha for sure!

"You forgot one thing, runt," Inuyasha pointed to his nose. "Even if they can't see what I am, they can sure as Hell sniff me out!"

"Aw, come on, Inuyasha! There are so many youkai and humans there the scents get all mixed up. Nobody would be able to tell."

"Maybe," the hanyou smirked widely. "Heh, this could be fun."

"YAY! We're going to the festival!"

"Oi! Keep it down, brat! Tell the whole church will you! Remember, this is a…" Inuyasha paused as a familiar scent reached his nose. Shippou poked the young half-breed, waiting for a reaction. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha whispered.

"Sesshoumaru!" Shippou squeaked. "Is he here? Is he?" the hanyou nodded in reply. The kit squealed and jumped up to the safe cover of the ceiling beams. Inuyasha chuckled; Shippou always reacted that way to Sesshoumaru. The two youkai never actually met face to face in all the time the kitsune had lived here. Not that Inuyasha blamed him: his half-brother seemed to give off a natural air of intimidation and superiority. Even years of conditioning throughout childhood only kept him somewhat immune.

A trap door creaked open at the tower base and Sesshoumaru ascended the step-ladder in all his glory. Long, silvery-white hair (much neater than Inuyasha's own waist-length tangle) billowed in a nonexistent breeze.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," he called in a booming voice, completely devoid of sentiment. The boy in question waited for the apathetic youkai to climb up into his living area before returning the greeting.

"Good morning, brother," Inuyasha spat, placing an ironic infliction on the title that could be taken as nothing but an insult. Sesshoumaru, choosing to ignore this, swept by his sibling and placed a wrapped bundle on the table with a flourish of grace.

"Now, Inuyasha, one should not start the day with such harsh words."

The hanyou seethed at the full-blooded youkai, wisely keeping his next words to himself. Sesshoumaru beckoned and began removing foodstuffs from the package. Reluctantly, Inuyasha gave in to his hunger and took his place across from his brother.

"I brought enough for two meals since I won't be able to keep my lunchtime appointment. That silly festival," Sesshoumaru sighed disdainfully. "As a public official, it is my duty to attend such events of peasant degradation."

Inuyasha remained silent, clutching his fists, letting his claws draw blood. He mustn't fall for the bait. He must not react.

"But, I suppose you wouldn't know about that. You truly are unable to comprehend the putrid realities I have shielded you from. You should be grateful I have spared you such scarring. Most youkai children are not so blessed. The human whelps are beyond repair at birth."

Inuyasha felt teeth grind as he bit his lip. Hard. He tasted copper. Sesshoumaru was goading him on purpose. Every year; the same complaint, the same resignation. Inuyasha should be thankful. He had been saved the atrocities of a normal life. Inuyasha was so fortunate. But, in truth, the hanyou wasn't mad at his spiteful brother so much as he was angry with himself. He gave the bastard the material in the first place.

How was an eight-year-old child to know an innocent question could lead to years of torment? He just wanted to go to the festival. It looked like fun.

"_Inuyasha, you are a hanyou. Do you know what that means?"_

The sting of those words ran deep, even after eight years. Inuyasha had always known he was inferior, courtesy of the wretched mother who left him, but that speech was the first time he realized just how separated, how worthless, he truly was. He couldn't help resenting Sesshoumaru for being the bearer of truth. And he loathed the poised youkai for locking him up. Even if it was for the better.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou came back to himself, noticing the rice and pickled vegetables on his plate. Hard eyes flicked in Sesshoumaru's direction, watching as the dog youkai nibbled on a pickled plum with calculated dignity. Thin lips curved almost distastefully while he ate. Inuyasha made up his mind then.

He was definitely going to that festival today.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

An air of excitement hung over the entire city. The streets were bustling, all flow of activity leading towards the town square. Amidst this atmosphere a lone, armored figure entered the city, his attire concealed by a dark cloak fastened with a bronze pin crafted in the form a running wolf. He was a handsome youth, with long black hair pulled up high in a simple ponytail. Pointed ears and slit pupils bore witness to his youkai heritage.

The young man turned a corner, right into a dead end. He sighed in exasperation, his expression clearly stating to the world that he was very annoyed.

"Just how much can a city change in only thirty years," he grumbled.

Gentle music floated on the breeze, calming his ire and drawing him to another bend he was certain would not lead to his destination. The tune was soothing and he had no idea where he was going anyway, he might as well check it out.

In the dip of a small wall, he saw two humans. Both were delicate, slim young ladies. One wore her dark hair in a ponytail much like his; red paint above her mahogany brown eyes her only feminine decoration. She performed flips and acrobatic jumps that held the distinct flavor of a martial arts kata. The brief glimpses of muscle that showed when the legs of her baggy pants rode up confirmed her training as a fighter. A small fire cat pranced around before her, obviously guarding the small hat that housed their earnings for the day. He felt a pang of disdain fill him at the thought of lesser youkai willingly submitting to this. He had heard that some allied themselves with humans, but the reality of actually seeing the bondage sickened him slightly.

Then his eyes caught the other girl. Smooth black locks fell loose down her shoulder blades, framing finely boned (if a little sunken) cheeks. Long, white fingers plucked daintily at a small stringed instrument, producing the gentle melody that had drawn him. Without a second thought, the youkai dropped a coin into their open hat. The musician looked up at him gratefully and smiled. His heart skipped a beat at that girlish smile, dimples crinkled cutely around her beautiful blue-gray eyes.

A shrill whistle broke the spell, and both young women glanced up, noticing the madly gesturing child on the wall above them. They gasped and immediately fled. His raven-haired beauty scooped up the money hat just as two youkai guards turned the corner.

"Stop! Thieving humans!"

Neither human looked back as booted feet pounded ominously against the cobblestone street. Suddenly, the cloaked youkai stepped in front of the armored soldiers and gave them a hard stare.

"Those humans were doing nothing wrong. Now, if you don't mind, would you direct me to… ?"

"Shut up, peasant! You dare to side with those human scum? The festival hasn't started yet, we'll teach them not to be so bold," the guard said as he drew his sword.

Heh," the figure drew his own sword, pushing back his dark cloak to reveal plated armor of bronze lined with soft brown fur. His lips curved in a distinct smirk, chest puffed out proudly to display the broach of his family's crest. "You were saying?"

"Captain Kouga!" both militants gasped in shock.

"Now," Kouga arched a single black brow. "I was hoping you could lead me to the Palace of Justice?"

As the uniformed men lead the captain away, two sable heads watched from the shadows, eyes filled with wonder.

"I wonder why he saved us," a soft voice spoke just above a whisper.

"Who knows," answered her companion. "We better get going to the Founding Festival, Kagome. Don't you have a dance this year?"

"Oh, yes! I still have to get into costume."

The humans took flight down a hidden entrance tucked under a rickety stairway, their willowy figures disappearing beneath the street into the Human Underground.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

"Why can't we just do this the easy way?" Shippou whined, peering down expectantly from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"'Cause we can't risk being seen! I already told you that squirt!" Inuyasha gave an exasperated sigh, explaining his reasoning to the nervous kit once again.

"I still don't see why we couldn't just walk out the door. Myouga-jiisan wouldn't care that much," the youkai child argued back as he looked timidly down the wall they were scaling (courtesy of Inuyasha's acrobatics.) No matter how many times he'd seen Inuyasha climbing the towers, inside and out, Shippou couldn't help feeling unnerved.

"No, but he's a damn coward that'll give in to Sesshoumaru's questioning if he doesn't see an out. I prefer this way. Much safer."

"I don't see how this is much safer," Shippou glanced at the distant ground again to prove his point. The hanyou released his hold on a wall outcropping and flipped expertly onto an extended section of the opposite roof. The kit screamed shrilly in his ear and proceeded to choke the nimble youth. "Don't do THAT!"

"You wanna go to the festival?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then shut up, Shippou!"

The kitsune child instantly quieted. Inuyasha leapt, flipped, and slid down until bare feet finally met packed dirt. Rolling his shoulders lazily, he adjusted his red hood more securely and strolled with mock confidence toward the festivities.

The crowd had already gathered, waiting with anticipation for the opening parade. Inuyasha slipped easily into the throng. Shippou trembled on his perch, so caught up in his childish excitement that the fidgeting of his hanyou companion almost remained unnoticed. Almost.

"Geez, Inuyasha, lighten up. Nobody's gonna catch us."

His gaze flicked to the edge of the crowd, where a pompous Sesshoumaru rode up to a stilted stall. A black-haired wolf-youkai in bronze armor stood at his side, along with the usual retinue. The dog youkai dismounted, flicking pristine snowy locks in a show of blatant repugnance.

"Oh… he watches every year doesn't he?" Shippou sighed, his good mood sufficiently deflated.

"His duty," Inuyasha scoffed in a short-lived fit of pique.

"Damn, this would be a lot better if he wasn't breathing down our necks the whole time."

"Tell me about it," the hanyou muttered back irritably before the blaring sound of a trumpet silenced them.

The crowd stilled as swelling music rolled over the spectators in waves. A pathway opened suddenly in the unofficial circle, revealing exotic banners and explosions of cheap confetti. Two cat youkai ran ahead of the bearers, their wiry bodies writhing in a captivating dance. A mismatched band followed, the wide array of instruments and skill blending purposefully into a cacophonous melody. Inuyasha felt his ears flatten instinctually under the heavy hood. Colors, bright colors, assaulted his vision. They flashed and moved, never giving his poor eyes a rest. He closed them tight, pressed open palms against the lids in a futile attempt to block all the excess out. The mob ignored his presence as they began jumping to their own rhyme: screaming, shouting, pumping fists energetically in the air. Gathered body heat slid across him under the noonday sun and an overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia hit him. He was surrounded by people. Full-bloods. He had no way out. Everything was so much more intense down here. His lungs, his body, they were constricting as he desperately fought the urge to run and find refuge.

Shippou didn't notice Inuyasha's condition at first. He had lived in society before and gone to the festival with his deceased parents. What was overload to Inuyasha was thrilling to him. He could feel the music vibrate over his tail fur, pounding a primitive rhyme deep in his chest. Only when he turned to grin at the hooded youth, did he become aware of the labored breath, the sealed eyes.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" he called over the din. Inuyasha cracked his lids open reluctantly. He found just enough relief from focusing on Shippou to think coherently.

"I… I can't stay," the hanyou panted. "It's too much." Shippou blinked. What did he mean too much? Then it hit him. The memory of being alone in the middle of a large gathering, of being jostled and not knowing what to do except flee, find the security of his parents arms.

But Inuyasha didn't have that comfort to run to.

"Let's go," Shippou pat the hanyou's shoulder in reassurance. Inuyasha didn't need anymore encouragement. He ducked and darted through the crowd. Arms hit him, legs touched, brushing against the heavy cloth of his cloak. He suppressed a shudder. Inuyasha concentrated all his might to escape the mob of rejoicing youkai, unaware of anything else.

Suddenly, it was gone. Inuyasha glanced around, unsure where he emerged from the chaos. A row of simple tents blocked the crowd from sight. The sounds of revelry were distant now and the hanyou sighed, letting relief wash across him. He was free.

Then something collided with him. Something warm and small.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Inuyasha looked down into wide, blue-gray eyes. Black hair surrounded her sallow face. He barely had time to register that she was human when she met his unnatural eyes and her rounded pupils dilated with fear. She backed away slowly, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. It was an accident."

Inuyasha was surprised how steady her voice came, despite the obvious fear rolling off her scent. But even more puzzling was the fear itself. Yes, she was a lesser being, but they were to be pitied, not hated (except for that cursed mother of his). If anything, he should feel respect or indifference from her, not fear.

"Why are you afraid of me, girl?" he snapped out in his usual brusque tone. She stiffened at his voice and a flash of anger twisted her small mouth.

"Well, I'm kind of in a rush to get to the changing tent and I would really prefer not to get hit or beaten before my dance. It tends to put a damper on that sort of thing."

"Why would I do something like that?" Inuyasha asked in innocent shock. That didn't sound right at all.

The girl blinked. She peered cautiously at his shaded face before answering, completely shell-shocked, "You really weren't going to, were you?"

"Would I be asking if I was, bitch?"

"Now, just wait a min… !"

""Ignore him," Shippou interrupted from his perch. "Inuyasha's not very good with words. His mouth's too big for his own good." Said hanyou growled threateningly at the kit sitting smugly on his shoulder.

"Shippou! You ungrateful, little…"

A giggle stopped the budding argument in its tracks. The boys glanced at the girl in confusion as the sound continued to issue from her pale lips. She raised her chin fully, all traces of fear gone.

"You two aren't bad, for youkai."

"What the Hell's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha called as she ran past them and disappeared behind a flap of cloth.

Shippou sighed and responded with a false-sage wisdom, "Let it go, Inuyasha. Just let it go."

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

TBC…

xxxxxx

A/N: As always, I encourage comments and critique.


End file.
